


I'll take your hands and, with no need for words, I'll carry you into my heart

by Marittimo



Series: Desire [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con is NOT David/Michael, Recovery, Self-blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "Can I touch you, sweetie?"The question took Mike by surprise. She had spent the entire ride back telling Dave just how much she wanted her, and Dave- who could apparently read her mind as well- still cared to ask?"Please do." She answered in a whisper.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933669
Kudos: 11





	I'll take your hands and, with no need for words, I'll carry you into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> A note about [the tide pool.](https://maxwell-marittimo.tumblr.com/post/641960133110513664/important-info-about-my-fics)

Mike watched in awe as Dave poured gasoline on the bodies and lit up a match. She rested her head on Dave's shoulder as they watched the bodies burn, the warmth from the fire contrasting the cold sea breeze.  
It felt oddly romantic, Mike reasoned, standing next to Dave like that with no need for words, and she could feel it had also brought her closure to the events of the night.

It was just the two of them now, the girls had left right after Mike was done with her killing, and Mike was glad for that moment of privacy.  
"I don't know how to thank you, Dave." She whispered after a moment, both of them still staring at the flames. "You saved my life."

"No, Mike. Thank _you_ for letting me save you." Dave replied, turning to look at her with a loving smile. "You know, I don't think I would have been able to move on if you had died." She confessed, wincing at the mere thought of it. "So in a way you were right before. I don't think I would have killed myself, but a part of me would have died with you."

Mike looked up, puzzled. "How do you know I thought that?"  
"Oh, well I... I can read your thoughts, sweetie." Dave confessed knowing there was no reason to lie, but waiting nervously for Mike's reaction.  
_'No, you can't.'_ Mike thought instinctively. It was impossible, there was no way- "Yes, I can." Dave replied with a chuckle.

Mike's face fell. _'Does it mean she heard all of it? Everything I ever thought about her?'_ Mike wondered, blushing.  
"Oh, Mike. I didn't need to read your thoughts to notice how you always undressed me with your eyes." Dave answered with a smirk.  
_'Fuck. That's even worse.'_ Mike realized, mortified.

"Don't worry, it's flattering." With that, Dave leaned onto her to whisper in her ear. "And if you could have read mine you'd have found filthier scenarios, I assure you." Mike gasped. It was still so unbelievable that Dave was into her, and Mike was sure she'd never get used to the idea.  
"And if you ask nicely I might even tell you about them." Dave continued, smirking, knowing exactly how crazy she was driving Mike.

"Please do!" Mike all but begged, and Dave could see the desperation in her eyes as well as hearing her quickening heartbeat.  
But Dave shook her head. "Not here, sweetie. It's getting late and we need to go now"  
_'Already? Why? Where?'_ Mike wondered, but soon realized it didn't matter. She'd go anywhere with Dave.

"The Sun can kill us, it burns our skin." She explained, looking down. "Yet another price to pay I'm afraid."  
"I don't care." Mike replied, and she meant that. "Not even the Sun is worth the taste of your lips."  
Something inside Dave melted at that confession, so raw and spontaneous. Instinctively, she wrapped her hands around Mike's neck and kissed her forehead, her eyes closed. "You're too good to me, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

They stood like that for a moment, then Dave stepped back and held out her hand. "Let's go home now."  
_Home_. It was a given Mike couldn't go back to her family after what she did, but realizing she would be staying with Dave indefinitely... Never in her wildest dreams had she hoped for something like this.

Still somehow in disbelief, Mike followed Dave to her bike and got on it behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
"You'll want to hold on tighter than that." Dave advised her. "We're gonna go faster than you've ever thought possible."  
Smiling, Mike obliged, then laid her head on Dave's back, the sound of Dave's heartbeat calming her as they sped up down the road.

Seemingly unfazed by the high speed, Mike soon started laying light kisses on the back of Dave's exposed neck, then whispered softly into her ear. "I want you so much, Dave..."  
Her hands wandered down on Dave's hips, slipping under her jeans and moving towards her inner thigh.  
The skin contact was electrifying for them both, and Mike could feel Dave shiver as she leaned back against her, a moan leaving her trembling lips.  
"Soon sweetie, I promise." She replied eagerly. "As soon as we're there you can have me however you want me."

~

"Here, I'll be back with a towel by the time you're done." Dave assured her before leaving.  
"Thanks..." Mike replied to the already empty corridor. She sighed.

Dave had convinced her that she'd feel better after cleaning up, and had led her _there_.  
Tide pools, she had called them, natural formations inside of the cave, ideal to relax in and perfect for washing in as well.

Persuaded, Mike took off her torn clothes and folded them nicely, even though she was gonna throw them away later.  
She was aware that Marika was a pretty good seamstress and could have fixed them easily, but Mike knew she could never wear them again, not after what had happened.

When she finally went in, the water was warmer than she expected, and Mike gave in to that lukewarm embrace.  
Despite her best efforts, Mike's mind wandered back to earlier that night, making a mental note of everything she could have done differently, of how smarter it would have been to do _this_ instead of _that_ , of how stupid she had been for not having screamed louder, or at all for that matter.

But when she finally broke down and cried, her tears were of relief, of knowing she had faced a terrible situation and had come out triumphant against all odds. She had had her revenge, and those guys could never hurt her again. Nor could they hurt anyone else, she'd taken care of that.  
Mike took comfort in knowing that now she would never feel that weak, that _powerless_ ever again.

The water washed away the blood, dirt, semen, spit, and sweat from her skin, and took some of her trauma with it.  
Dave had been right, she needed this. She felt clean again now, cleansed.  
_Reborn_.

After a moment Mike heard footsteps approaching, and the familiar scent that accompanied them gave away who it was.  
"I'm done, Dave. You can come in now." She said, stepping out of the water.

Dave was speechless for a moment as she walked in, then tried to bring back her usual composure. But Mike noticed how she was trying her hardest to maintain eye contact, forcing her eyes not to wander down Mike's bare, wet body.

"You can look at me, Dave. It's okay." She assured her, trembling in anticipation.  
"I am." Dave replied weakly, her eyes still fixed on Mike's.  
Mike smiled as she shook her head. "No, Dave. _Look at me_." Dave sighed relieved, and took in the sight of Mike naked before her. "So beautiful, Mike." She whispered reverently. "So perfect." 

She walked closer, and when she spoke Mike could feel her cool breath on her skin, giving her goosebumps. "Can I touch you, sweetie?"  
The question took Mike by surprise. She had spent the entire ride back telling Dave just how much she wanted her, and Dave- who could apparently read her mind as well- still cared to ask?  
"Please do." She answered in a whisper.

Never breaking eye contact, Dave got on her knees, a mischievous smirk on her face.  
"I'll stop as soon as you want me to." Dave reassured her, but Mike just chuckled. "Then you'll go on forever."

Dave started by just nuzzling her legs, laying kisses all over them and occasionally nibbling and sucking at the soft skin. Then slowly she started to move her attention higher and higher, and by the time she reached Mike's pussy she was already dripping wet.  
Dave's first tentative lick took Mike by surprise and made her gasp softly, her hand instinctively tightening around Dave's shoulder, not trying to push her away but to pull her even closer.

Then Dave started using her fingers too, pressing one to Mike's entrance and sliding it in carefully, and was rewarded by a loud moan from Mike, that hadn't expected anything like that.  
"Still okay?" Dave asked pulling away, her hand stopping as she checked on Mike.  
"More than okay." She replied, breathing heavily. "Please, keep going." She urged her, a hint of desperation in her voice.  
Reassured, Dave's finger slid deeper inside, curling in such a way that sent a wave of shivers all over Mike's body.

The double stimulation felt incredible, and Mike threw her head back, lost in her pleasure.

But Dave was just teasing her, her sporadic licks on Mike's clit weren't enough and the slow careful pace of her fingers only left Mike wanting more.  
Frustrated, Mike grabbed her roughly by the hair and groaned, forcing Dave even closer, and started to grind on her face.  
Dave didn't seem to mind the manhandling and just chuckled, sending vibrations deep inside Mike.

Her tongue finally sped up, but she was no less caring; there was nothing sloppy or rushed in Dave's ministrations.   
The finger inside Mike became two and oh, Dave was so good with her hands, knew exactly how to stimulate that spot deep inside her.

Mike's legs were trembling then, threatening to give out, and she had to grab Dave's shoulders once again to keep herself from falling.  
She came like that, holding on to Dave as if her life depended on it, Dave's name on her lips.

They stayed like that for a moment, Mike stroking Dave's hair gently as she came down from her high. "Was this all you hoped for?" Dave asked, expectantly.  
"Better than that." Mike answered, still recovering her breath. "I never knew it could feel so good." She confessed, losing herself in Dave's eyes.  
Dave just smirked as she got on her feet again. "Come now," she said heading back to the hotel. "I'll give you some of my clothes for the day, and tomorrow night we can go get you some new ones."

~

By the time they were in Dave's room, clothes were the last thing on Mike's mind.  
Well that wasn't completely true, she _was_ thinking about clothes after all, namely how to get Dave out of hers.

Dave led her to the bed and once she laid down she started to undress slowly, teasingly, enjoying Mike's gaze all over her.  
"Why don't you join me?" She asked looking up at Mike, still standing in awe beside the bed.  
But Mike's heartbeat had sped up in an unusual way, and Dave could feel it wasn't just arousal. No, Mike was also... _scared?_

Dave sat up and took her hand. "Sweetie, you're tense. What's going on?" She asked, suddenly concerned.  
_'We're taking this too fast, I should have known.'_ "I told you, Mike. You don't have to do anything you don't want. Remember that." Dave said, trying to sound as reassuring as she could.

Mike sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, doing her best to avoid meeting Dave's eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I _do_ want you, Dave. I'm just afraid I'm not as... _experienced_ in this as you are." She confessed, blushing. "I don't want to let you down."  
"Oh, sweetie." Dave said, feeling her heart tighten. "You could never let me down."

Mike looked up at that, still uncertain. "Really?" Dave nodded. "This is supposed to be fun for both of us. If you're not enjoying this then I don't want to keep going." Dave said, and she meant that. Despite how much she wanted Mike, she'd be happy to just lay beside her and sleep if that was all that Mike felt comfortable with, and Dave would be content to just be near her. 

"I really want to pleasure you, Dave." Mike said, the hint of a shy smile back on her face. "Can you guide me through it? Tell me what you like, how you want me?"

"Of course." Dave reassured her with a smile. "Why don't you start with what you've always wanted to do?" She suggested. Mike's voice trembled when she replied, blushing. "You mean..."  
"That exactly, yes." Dave said smiling, and went back to lay on the bed, her lewd gaze too inviting for Mike to resist.

Letting go of her fear, Mike straddled her and cupped Dave's breasts, content to only feel and squeeze them at first. Then she lowered herself down on Dave, kissing her skin and giving in to her desire, burying her face between Dave's breasts and kissing her skin, licking it, and scraping it with her teeth.

Being this close she could feel Dave's heart beating right beneath her lips, and some newly awakened part of her felt incredibly drawn to that, to the warm blood she knew was well within her reach yet she didn't dare go for. 

"Don't ever be afraid to bite." Dave told her after a moment, feeling Mike's unbearable urge to break her skin. "I know your need for blood is strong and still hard to control. I won't mind." It was tempting, but Mike was reluctant to accept. "Won't I hurt you?" She asked, worried.  
"No, sweetie. I enjoy some occasional biting." Dave confessed with a mischievous grin. "And I couldn't deny you anything."

"You'd like it too?" Mike asked, baffled.  
Dave chuckled, amused by Mike's confused expression. "I'd love it, actually." She admitted.  
"Oh. Alright then." Persuaded, Mike lowered herself back on Dave's chest and closed her lips around a nipple, teasing it with her tongue before she bit down on the skin right above it.  
Dave moaned as Mike sank her teeth into her, and Mike was glad to feel her relax under her touch, her hands caressing Dave's sides in an attempt to distract her from the pain.

Meanwhile Dave's had blood started flooding her mouth, and it was sweeter than she remembered from less than an hour before. Mike drank it down enthusiastically, eager to take all that Dave was willing to give her.  
There was something so intimate in drinking from her like that and it felt just right, like Mike was born, or better _reborn_ , for this moment alone.

She let go after a while, reluctantly, but aware she couldn't keep drinking from Dave without draining her completely.  
"Thank you Dave, that was incredible." She said looking up at her with a shy smile. "Now tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."   
Dave's emotions were plain in her eyes as she reached out to stroke Mike's hair gently. "Just you." She assured her.

Mike was still smiling lovingly as she lowered herself between Dave's legs and, remembering how good it had felt when Dave had done it, she began to lick her clit tentatively, losing herself in Dave's taste.  
Dave moaned softly and was speechless for a minute, then started to encourage her with a trembling voice. "That's it, sweetie. Keep that up, you're doing great."  
"Not really since you can still talk." Mike pointed out with a smirk.

Wanting to get a stronger reaction out of Dave, Mike slid her tongue into her, eager to taste even more of her.  
A surprised whine left Dave's lips and she couldn't contain herself any longer; seconds after her hands were grabbing Mike's head, guiding her deeper inside her, and by the way that she was trembling Mike could tell she was close.  
"Yeah, just like this, don't stop..." Dave all but begged her, and how could Mike do anything but oblige? 

She did her best to push her tongue deeper and deeper into Dave, curling its tip upwards, and it wasn't long until she felt Dave clenching around her as she reached her climax.

Mike slid her tongue out then, but stayed there between Dave's legs for a while, kissing her thighs and looking up at her ecstatic expression.  
"That was great, sweetie. Thank you so much." Dave said, and Mike could sense the genuine emotion in her trembling voice.  
She reached up to claim her mouth, sealing Dave's lips into a passionate kiss. Dave responded enthusiastically, enjoying the taste of herself on Mike's tongue.

"You sure you're okay?" Dave asked once she could breathe normally again. "If you want to I can make you come again, you know."  
Mike shivered at the possibility, but shook her head. "I'm a bit tired. Can we just cuddle instead?"  
Dave smiled. "Sure, sweetie. Come here." She said, laying on her side with her arms open, waiting to welcome Mike in them.

Mike laid beside her, relaxing into Dave's warm embrace and not even a minute after she was already asleep.  
Gently, Dave ran a hand through her hair and hold her closer. "You can sleep peacefully, sweetie." She whispered into Mike's ear. "I'll be here to protect you, today and always."


End file.
